Tank-type vacuum cleaners routinely include a tank having a dirty air inlet and a motor housing comprising a motor and a clean air outlet. In order to clean the air as it travels between the dirty air inlet and the clean air outlet, a filter is provided between the dirty air inlet and the clean air outlet. In some vacuums, a filter cage includes a float valve (such as a ball valve or a cup valve) and also serves as way to hold a filter in place as it extends into the bottom of the tank. The filter is usually secured around the filter cage. Improved methods of securing the filter to the filter cage are desirable.